El Reencuento
by EverlarkPotter
Summary: Gale regresa al Distrito 12 por primera vez en muchos años. ¿Como le ira al visitar a una cierta amiga suya que vive en dicho Distrito? Primera historia de Los Juegos Del Hambre. Mejor de lo que suena


**Mi primer Fic de Hunger Game.**

**Aun estoy trabajando para mejorar mi escritura asi que puede haber uno que otro error ortorafico pero espero lo disfruten. **

* * *

La nieve caía tan lentamente del cielo que Gale casi ni podía sentirla, pero el camino blanco que cubría la acera le indicaba que este no era el primer día que nevaba.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo, nervioso como hace años que no estaba. Era la primera vez en más de veinte años que ponía un pie en el lugar que en algún momento de su vida llamo hogar. El distrito 12 había cambiado muy poco de como él lo recordaba y eso lo tranquilizo un poco pues a pesar de que casi destruyeron el lugar lo habían vuelto a construir de la misma manera y Gale sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Sabía que era una estupidez, una locura, que no debía estar ahí y que de ser así no debería ir hacia donde se dirigía, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que verla. Desde que llego al distrito 2 se había encargado de dejarle bien claro a todo el mundo que no estaba dispuesto a regresar a su antiguo hogar y hasta ese día no había tenido que hacerlo, pero Tanner había enfermado y era urgente que se hiciera una visita a el distrito minero, por lo que después de varias peleas con su jefe, Gale termino accediendo.

Después de casi media hora caminando se encontró en frente de una puerta que aunque había visto antes, se sentía tan extrañamente diferente y foránea para él, que le causó un gran nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Tenía una vida ya hecha en el distrito dos, con una linda prometida que lo amaba profundamente y a quien él le correspondía sin mencionar un excelente trabajo, pero aun así, después de tantos años el mero pensamiento de su nombre le hacía sentir tantas cosas que lo dejaban mareado. Katniss.

"esto es un error" se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta mientras tocaba la puerta, arrepintiéndose rápidamente de la decisión que había tomado ¿Qué iba a ganar?

"ya voy" escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta y sus pies se quedaron paralizados al suelo, era su voz, la misma voz que recordaba de hacia tantos años y la cual en casi veinticinco años no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

La puerta se abrió y Katniss Everdeen, no, Katniss Mellark apareció en la puerta.

"oh, dios" Gale pensó escuchar pero no podía estar seguro, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer que estaba frente a él. Katniss se veía casi igual a como la recordaba, su largo cabello estaba acomodado en una trenza que le caía por la espalda con una que otra cana visible, tenía marcas de la edad en su cara pero eran tan leves que Gale tendría que acercarse más para notarlas, su cuerpo era lo que más había cambiado, ya no era la chica delgada que Gale recordaba, había envanecido con sus caderas un poco más anchas pero aun asi era muy delgada para su edad.

"Gale" la escucho susurrar "¿pero qué..?"

"Hola" dijo el al fin con una leve sonrisa en su cara, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le dijo ella con una voz llena de sentimiento, aunque Gale no pudo identificar uno en especifico

"tuve que venir a supervisar unas cosas de trabajo y quise…quise pasar a ver cómo te encontrabas" le explico el hombre de cabello tan igual al de ella. Katniss lo estaba examinando con la mirada, su cara inexpresiva.

"pasa" le dijo al fin dándole entrada a la casa. Gale había estado en esa misma casa años atrás, cuando Katniss era su mejor amiga y había vuelto de los Juegos del Hambre, pero ahorase veia completamente diferente. Las paredes de toda la sala y cocina eran de un color claro con muebles que combinaban, y olía a pan recién orneado y se sentia uan tanquilidad casi alarmante.

"toma asiento" le ofreció Katniss una vez que entraron a la cocina "¿quieres algo de tomar?" pregunto amablemente

"no, estoy bien" la mujer asintió y se quedó parada frente a él en la barra de la cocina. Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación. Gale aun no podía creer lo bien que se veía Katniss, como los años le habían ayudado en lugar de arruinarla como pasaba con la mayoría de la gente; el no había cambiado mucho, había subido un par de kilos desde su llegada al distrito dos, se dejaba su barba y bigote por el mero hecho de ahorrar tiempo en las mañanas y su cabello tenía un par de canas por los lados, pero de ahí en fuera, seguía siendo el mismo chico que le ayudaba a Katniss a cazar cuando eran adolescentes.

"te ves bien" le comento después de casi cinco minutos sin decir una palabra. Katniss asintió recibiendo el comentario y no hizo ningún otro movimiento, Gale se sintió decepcionado pero ¿qué más podía esperar que dijera?

"¿Qué haces aquí, Gale?" pregunto de nuevo la morena con una cara tan seria y determinada que casi hizo que el chico diera un paso para atrás.

"ya te lo dije, venia de pasada y quise saber cómo te encontrabas ..."

"¿Después de veinte años? " lo interrumpió Katniss con su voz llena de reproche y seriedad. Había sido un error, se dijo Gale de nuevo, Katniss se encontraba perfectamente sin el para atormentarla aún más pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había tenido que vivir con la culpa de haber abandonado a la chica que amaba día con día y no solo eso, sino también con la culpa de haber sido formado parte con el asesinato de la hermanita de esta, que aunque nunca se comprobó que había sido su bomba la que mato a Prim, Gale aún se levantaba en las noches con las cara quemada de Prim en su mente.

"sé que no tengo excusa, pero no pude venir antes, no podía soportar la idea de poner un pie en este distrito después de todo lo que paso, sin contar el hecho de que sabía que no querrías verme" explico el castaño con la mirada clavada en sus manos, el silencio que siguió a sus palabras continuo en la habitación por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

"y aun así aquí estas" afirmo Katniss después de otro par de minutos.

Lo que el chico iba a contestar se quedó en su boca cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entro una niña de probablemente cuatro o cinco años corriendo hacia Katniss, quien rápidamente la vio y sonrió de una manera que hizo que el corazón de Gale dio un pequeño salto.

"Mami, tengo hambre" dijo la niña con su voz muy dulce una vez que noto que tenía la atención de su madre. Katniss veía a la niña de una manera que Gale pensó jamás vería en los ojos de su antigua amiga, era una mirada llena de amor y cariño, aquella mirada con la que su madre lo veía a el cada vez que iba a visitarlo y lo hizo sentir un extraño nudo en su estómago.

"Willow, comiste hace dos horas" le reprocho Katniss a la pequeña mientras esta abrazaba su pierna. La niña levanto la cabeza para mirar a Gale por primera vez y sonrió levemente. Gale observo a la niña con cuidado y casi se cae de la silla al notar lo mucho que esta se parecía a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, la única diferencia era sus enormes ojos azules que le recordaban mucho a aquel panadero del distrito 12.

"¿Quién es el?" Katniss suspiro levantando a la pequeña del suelo y la sentaba en la barra de la cocina

"un viejo amigo, cariño. Tu padre llegara pronto y entonces estará lista la comida ¿puedes esperar hasta entonces? ¿Por mí? " Le pregunto suavemente a su hija la cual asintió. Katniss sonrio ligeramente y beso la frente de la niña, quien rápidamente corrió escaleras arriba, su cabello negro golpeando su espalda.

"Es muy hermosa" dijo Gale una vez que Katniss regreso su mirada a donde él se encontraba, la mirada que había mostrado antes ya había desaparecido. Gale sabía que Katniss se había casado con Peeta apenas tres años después de la caída del Capitolio, había estado en todos los periódicos y canales de noticias por más de una semana, incluso sabía que Katniss había tenido dos hijos, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Al principio la noticia de la boda había desconcertado mucho a Gale, pues el chico sabía que Katniss había jurado nunca casarse, pero ya estaba hecho y con el chico que la había querido y protegido desde que toda la guerra comenzó. Pero nada lo desconcertó más que la noticia de que Katniss acababa de aliviarse de una pequeña bebe, pues no había nada en este mundo que aterrara más a la muchacha que el hecho de tener un hijo.

Ahí fue donde Gale se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado, que la chica que recordaba como Katniss Everdeen ya no existía más, ahora era una mujer casada con una familia ya hecha.

"gracias" contesto Katniss sin decir nada más, su mirada aun clavada en donde había desaparecido su hija "Gale, de verdad no sé qué pensabas conseguir con esta visita, pero.." ahora él fue quien la interrumpió a ella

"tranquilidad, Catnip, es lo único que quiero" se acercó a ella desde su lugar en la barra de la cocina, sus pasos lentos y cuidadosos "no he podido vivir una vida tranquila, no completamente, pues la culpa va conmigo a todos lados, te deje a tu suerte y simplemente quería ver que te encontrabas bien, que eras feliz y ahora veo que lo eres" dijo el moreno viendo escaleras arriba, su cuerpo a unos pocos centímetros de los de ella. "¿Por qué eres feliz, no?" completo suavemente, sus intensos ojos grises viendo los de ella. Katniss se quedó parada ahí por unos segundos, su boca una línea perfecta de la cual no salía ni una sola palabra.

"¿lo amas?" pregunto finalmente el chico, la palabras que tanto había querido decir dejaron su boca sin que él les diera algún permiso. Katniss lo miro una vez más a los ojos y retrocedió lentamente, parándose del otro lado de la barra, donde el había estado unos segundos atrás. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, a comparación de la de Gale, quien sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo. Había estado tan cerca de ella.

"con todo mi corazón" contesto Katniss con una determinación casi admirable, sus ojos grises mirándolo fijamente. "no puedo pensar cómo fue que en algún momento pensé que no lo amaba" concluyo ella. Gale pudo sentir su corazón romperse un poco ante la afirmación de la muchacha, la poca esperanza que no sabía que tenía desapareció en ese preciso momento.

"me alegro, de verdad, estoy feliz por ustedes" y como si lo hubieran llamado, la puerta principal se abrió y por ella entro Peeta Mellark con un pequeño niño en brazos. Katniss rápidamente dejo de mirar a Gale y dirigió su vista a la puerta de entrada, camino hacia su esposo y tomo al niño de sus brazos. Peeta se inclinó y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, la harina que había en su cabello cayó levemente.

"no vas a creer lo que paso hoy en la panadería…" comenzó a decir el panadero pero fue interrumpido por su esposa, quien le susurro algo levemente he hizo que este posara sus ojos en la cocina, ubicando a Gale de inmediato. El moreno asintió y camino hacia la entrada donde le dio un leve apretón de manos a Peeta

"es un gusto verte después de tantos años, Gale" lo saludo Peeta con la voz con la que uno le hablaría a un viejo conocido

"el gusto es todo mío. Veo que has formado una hermosa familia aquí" dijo Gale mirando alrededor de la casa. Katniss se encontraba parada a un lado de Peeta, sus brazos cargando a un pequeño de cabello rubio y unos ojos grises brillantes. Peeta asintió y puso un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura de su esposa

"asi es, es casi un sueño" Gale asintió mientras se quedaban todos en la entrada. Era hora de irse, se dijo a si mismo

"hamle" dijo el pequeño de repente, haciendo que sus padres voltearán a verse y compartieran una mirada que solo pueden compartir dos personas casadas, una mirada en la que se decían todo sin tener que decir una palabra.

"¿te quedas a comer, Gale?" pregunto Peeta amablemente. Gale movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y les informo que era tiempo de que se retirara.

"ha sido un placer" le dijo a la pareja una vez que estaba del otro lado de la puerta y Peeta asintió, deseándole un buen viaje.

Gale camino escaleras abajo y escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse, viendo por lo que supuso sería la última vez a esa chica que en algún momento de su vida había sido su mejor amiga. Comenzó a caminar la calle y se dio cuenta que al final el viaje no había sido un error, se había asegurado de que Katniss estaba feliz donde estaba y tenía una buena vida al lado del hombre que –ahora estaba seguro- amaba.

Tomo su gorro y comenzó a caminar por el distrito, la conversación que acababa de tener repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente.

* * *

**No supe como terminarlo pero dentro de lo que cabe me gusto el final**

**Tengo algo con escribir fics de mis personajes favoritos ya con hijos (Harry y Ginny, Percy y Annabeth) y ahora Katniss y Peeta pero desde hacer mucho queria escribir este fic. **


End file.
